The Mare, The Myth, The Legend
by Chopsticks-Pony
Summary: Oh pigeons! While Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash are dreaming, they are called to a Friendship problem in Fillydelphia. Each are confused and convinced of different problems and solutions. But Rainbow Dash has an unexpectedly, unwelcome reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Clouds exploded as filly Rainbow Dash plummeted to her doom.

With tremendous strain, the little blue Pegasus tucked in her left wing and whipped around but her flailing limp right wing refused to obey, feathers flying off at such a pace she feared the whole wing would rip off. In terrifying realization of the implications, she yelled with as much air as her little lungs could release.

She glimpsed sight of a shadow passing by. Rainbow followed it against the clouds to her right as the sweeping body fanned out feathers slowing to a crawl before flipping in a backward loop, then skidding along toward her direction upside down, intercepting her before flying out of the maneuver in a spiraling dive right-side up, gaining lift again and racing towards the ground.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes as her tail whipped a clutch of powdery-white dandelions scattering their floating seeds to the wind.

The next thing she knew, there was a soft crunch of grass beneath her hooves. Her world slowed and sensations returned, the gentle breeze carrying the puffs of seedlings around her. The touch of fluffy warmth by the other Pegasus replaced the cool rush of air from moments ago. She darned to open her eyes, realizing she was in the meadow that was only moments before nearly her grave. And to her in that moment, it was the most beautiful meadow she'd ever seen.

"Hey _kiddo_," The voice was harsh and stern but calm despite deep breaths from exhaustion.

"Whatever on Equestria were you trying to _do?_"

"Eh—a Sonic Rainboom?" the raspy, youthful Dash replied. She looked up to see a dark gold Pegasus with a puzzled look gazing at Rainbow's malfunctioned wing. She swept her large wings across Rainbow's injury and pulled it up to examine it more closely through her glasses.

"Well, you're certainly built for it," she replied as she flicked her lead feather across Dash's wing.

"Wow, _really!_" Rainbow Dash peeled away and began prancing. "That's the first time a pony said that! Usually I get the '_how stupid, that's just a myth'_." she finished with her best, deep-voiced mockery of adults. She tried to flap her wings into the air but was rewarded with a face-full of dirt.

The other Pegasus stamped a hoof in front of Rainbow who looked up through the blades of tall grass to meet the raised eyebrow over blue eyes, sharp against the gold of her coat. "But you should know how much distance is required for that." She puckered her mouth to the side with disapproval.

Rainbow Dash stood and put a hoof behind her head. "Eh heh, heh, yeah, I guess that explains me hitting that cloud column and getting tangled up on the orange warning barrel."

"It was audacious," the mare replied looking up at the damaged clouds in the sky. "and it cost me a delivery. Those are warnings against high air speed for a reason. You got rocks for brains kid? You must if you thought you'd win a headbutt contest with the ground."

Rainbow Dash was a little shocked. Most of the time her parents were loudly proclaiming how awesome she was at everything, even when she failed. And most of her flight instructors at junior camp just praised how strong a flyer she was.

She shook her head. "I'm a great flyer! I've _done_ the Sonic Rainboom before. The name's Rainbow Dash! Huh?"

The mare was barely paying attention as she was flying gently above the ground before finding her delivery cap.

"Did ya hear me? I said—"

"Rainbow Dash, yeah kid, I heard. Now if you don't mind, I'd take a liking to bringing you to my original delivery destination so I can explain why somepony's chow _mane_ isn't on time. Maybe a _filly mignon_ will keep me from losing my tip."

She circled over Rainbow once before scooping her into her front hooves and flying along the ground towards a row of cottages. The blue filly's confusion was enough to keep her injured wing from feeling too painful so it seemed.

"I'm giving you a gentle ride there so your wing doesn't get worse."

"Say, how—how did you pull that off?"

"What? The Alpha Cobra Somersault Skid Maneuver?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes burst into stars. "_That_ was an Alpha Cobra Somersault Skid Maneuver? But, but, that's _impossible!_"

"Heh, sure. The impossible just saved your life."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and looing up put on a thought. "What's your name?"

"The pony that just saved your life to hopefully not lose her job."

Dash pouted. "Gee, you sure aren't nice."

"Oh, I can be very nice. I'm just not having the best day right now."

"Oh, sorry."

"Better be, you're the one who nearly made it a disaster. What's with your generation of ponies? Goanna soar off into stupid, dangerous adventures? Are you training to be a hero of Equestria with moves like that?"

"Well, not exactly, but omigosh that would be totally awesome wouldn't it?"

They arrived at a cottage on the end of a street. "Keep pulling stunts like that and your dream to save Equestria will be quashed—just like your bones." She used her left wing to knock on the door. A stout Earth Pony stallion answered.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I was supposed to bring a delivery of chow mane here due sometime between three minutes ago and twenty minutes in the future. But I stopped to save a falling filly from her doom."

The stallion rubbed his poor shaven chin. "Bleh. Happens all the time. Just try and bring in another delivery before sunset."

The mare looked a bit puzzled at his calm approach to the excuse and walked Rainbow Dash down the steps. "Unless I'm going to be accused of kidnapping, could you just, come with me to the restaurant?"

Rainbow Dash stomped her hoof. "I have an injury on my wing. And you want to just take me back to where you work?"

"I'll fly you home as soon as I put in this new delivery."

The filly looked at her wing. "Maybe uh, _hospital_ is where I need to go?"

The mare scooped her up and started flying. "You sound _just fine_ and dandy to me, kid. Twenty percent more than fine."

Rainbow Dash puckered her lips in a pout while crossing her front hooves before striking up an idea. "Miss, how about, after you're done, you take me someplace to teach me that awesome move?"

"Miss? Oh, yeah, didn't give you my name. Silly me, I forget formalities exist. Corkscrew Scissors. Maybe never."

Rainbow Dash pouted again before her eyes widened and her little face pinched into a smirk for an evil plan. "Alright Miss Scissors. If _you_ don't teach me, then I'll just tell everypony how you caused my wing to get all banged up, and, _pfft_, well, your word against the injured filly so…"

Corkscrew Scissors screeched the brakes of her flight with wide open eyes and beady pupils. She sighed. "Alright. You win."

An alarm jostled her awake along with a tingling sensation on her cutie mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash jumped out of bed. She knew what this meant—Friendship mission. Though being called to the Cutie Map in the middle of the night seemed strange. As she was on her way there, she saw Fluttershy half asleep trying not to zigzag out of a flight path to Twilight's castle.

"Hey Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy strained her eyes to focus on the blurry dark blue shadow under the pale moon. "Oh, hi—_yawn _—Rainbow Dash. How are you so awake?"

"Drills with the Wonderbolts, I've gotten used to it. So you were called too, huh?"

Fluttershy nodded and then started to snooze-fly before being jostled awake by Dash bumping her. "Oh gosh, sorry. I wasn't ready to be awake at this hour."

"Well, maybe it's an emergency! Some ancient evil rose up and the map wanted us alerted _immediately_!" They flew past the balcony and into the castle. "Or maybe we're called out to hunt some monster that stalks the Everfree Forest only at night! Or..."

Twilight interrupted. "We're going to _Fillydelphia!_"

Fluttershy seized her attention. "Oh my, Twilight, were _you_ called too? Were we _all_ called?"

"I think just us three, but isn't this _exciting_?" Twilight pranced. "I'm so excited I can hardly stand still! The map rarely calls more than two ponies to a friendship mission. I was having a dream about this place with visions of our time at the Wonderbolt Academy."

"Huh, I was having a dream too, about an old—uh—pony I once knew who I think lives there."

Fluttershy yawned. "And I had a dream about taking Angel Bunny to the Cute Critter Convention in Fillydelphia."

Twilight twisted her lips to the side. "Huh, _that's_ strange. It seems that we were called in our sleep while dreaming about this place, but what would your old friend, the Wonderbolt Academy, and a _Cute Critter Convention_ have anything in common?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "The map works in mysterious ways."

The next day, all three ponies discussed where to go first as they flew through Fillydelphia. Angel Bunny popped his head from Fluttershy's saddle bag and with a wicked grin, he struck his paw against a cracked bell to make it ring, causing a group of pigeons to fall from their naps. He was laughing at them but then they flew up and started harassing him.

"We should split up and look for Corkscrew Scissors," Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I think we should go to the Cute Critter Convention first. It's the only location any of us dreamed about." Fed up with the pigeons, Angel Bunny buried himself into Fluttershy's saddlebag.

"I did some research," Twilight said holding up a map, "and I discovered there was a Wonderbolts recruitment center here."

Fluttershy put a hoof to her chin. "Oh my, Twilight—you don't think the map sent us on _three different missions_ do you? Oh, this is so confusing."

Twilight shrugged. "It hasn't yet, but that doesn't rule out the possibility."

Rainbow Dash was busily looking in all directions with a pair of binoculars. "I still say we split up and meet back at the hotel with what we find." She spotted a glint of gold turn a corner on a street below. She spoke excitedly, "Ok-great-plan-gotta-go-meet-you-at-the-hotel!"

Twilight and Fluttershy rolled their eyes before parting ways as Rainbow Dash zipped around the corner and flew in front of the pony she saw but frowned when she realized it was a stallion with a long black mane. She flew back out onto the main street before seeing another golden coat color fly overhead. She rushed up to that pony but the cutie mark was wrong. "Ugh! There must be _a hundred_ ponies that look like her!"

Then a pigeon flew in her face. "Bleh! Puh! Go away you stupid pigeon!"

Meanwhile, Twilight flew to the Wonderbolt recruitment office where a stallion in uniform greeted her at a table. She inquired about any friendship problems but the stallion raised up his hooves without an answer. Twilight continued questioning him but it only got annoying.

Fluttershy on the other hand was happily trotting through the Cute Critter Convention, talking to every little creature there. Angel Bunny pinched his face in jealousy, folded his arms, and looked away. A parrot was there in a cage mocking him and Angel spit at him before burying himself in the saddlebag.

Later at the hotel, Twilight was browsing a stack of pamphlets out of boredom while Rainbow Dash lay on a bed staring up at the ceiling with tiresome eyes. Fluttershy opened the door with a grin while humming.

Rainbow Dash sat up. "Where have you been? We've been waiting on you to go eat something! And after all the flying around I've been doing, I'm starving."

Twilight put the pamphlets down. "I've only read though each of these guides to the city of Fillydelphia fourteen times trying to get better clues."

Fluttershy smiled as she set her saddlebag down. "I already ate! There was a very nice Pegasus there delivering chow mane to the ponies at the convention!"

Rainbow Dash grabbed Fluttershy. "What color was her coat? What was her cutie mark?"

"Oh, well it was a light golden color and it was a pair of scissors and a spiral, um—thing."

Rainbow Dash lifted her forelegs to the air. "That's Corkscrew Scissors! We need to get to the convention." Her stomach rumbled in protest. "Eh heh, maybe after we get something to eat?"

"Oh, well the convention is already winding down for the day, but the pony you're looking for works at the Coltured Cuisine which I'm sure is still open."

Later as the three ponies entered the restaurant, Rainbow Dash looked around with a smile. "Hmm, seems kinda similar to th last place she worked at." They moved to a table and just then Corkscrew Scissors flew to the balcony of the outdoor seating to a register inside, putting in the payment of previous deliveries.

Rainbow Dash grinned wide as she raced up in front of her. "_Scissors!_ It's nice to see you!"

The other Pegasus didn't even look away from her work. "Oh, hey kid." Her words were as dull as Rainbow Dash was excited. "What are you doing here?" She sighed and turned around to get another order ready. "Seems like this meetup being a coincidence is a strong understatement."

"Right you are! Technically, I'm here on business."

Twilight walked up and waved. "Official _Friendship_ business that is."

Rainbow Dash's never ending enthusiasm continued. "It's a long story about heroics, saving Equestria like, a dozen times; a magical map, but we were kinda led here to solve a Friendship problem."

Scissors looked at a ticket order, then used her wing to sweep seven packets of soy sauce into a paper sack, an orange dipping sauce into another sack, and then rolled thm up. "Uh huh. And you think the problem is—mine."

Dash nodded. "Yeah, well, maybe."

"Is that so?" she stapled the top of each bag. "Well, you can take your business and keep it to yourself, and mind it."

Rainbow Dash lowered her ears. "C'mon Scissors, what's eating you?"

Corkscrew Scissors pushed past Dash as she secured her orders in her saddle bag. "A rainbow Pegasus that never learned how to listen."

As Scissors leapt off the balcony, Twilight bent her ears down and weakened her smile. "Is she always like that?"

Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head. "Eh heh, sometimes. Ok, usually. But the problem's gotta be about her."

Fluttershy stepped up. "How do we even know the Friendship problem lies with her? The Critter Convention and the Wonderbolt recruitment office seem like pretty good leads to me as well."

Twilight swept her hoof towards the city from the balcony. "Who knows? We have a whole city filled with ponies here."

"Yeah, but, we normally find our Friendship problem by now. Maybe we can ask the staff?"

A squat and rounded Unicorn stallion with a curved horn walked up. "Ask the staff what? I noticed you ponies from the kitchen and I only now been able to get here. Sorry, is been a busy day the Cute Critter Convention going on down the street. I am Ladle Up, co-owner of the Cultured Cuisine."

Twilight politely bowed her head. "Mr. Ladle, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. These are my companions, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. We were sent here on a Friendship mission to solve a problem. Our investigations led us here."

Ladle rubbed his chin as lowered an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash. "I hear much about you, young lady."

Rainbow Dash's eyes glittered with stars. "Really?"

"Hmm, yes. You seem to be very talented and successful."

Rainbow Dash flipped her hair and rubbed a hoof in her chest. "Well yeah, I am kinda awesome."

"Which is why Corkscrew Scissors doesn't like you very much."

"Wait, but, eh, _hwowat?_"


	3. Chapter 3

"How does she not like me?"

Ladle sighed. "My wife's dream to be a Wonderbolt and great flyer was always something she dreamed. And despite all my praise and encouragement to her, it does not seem to help. She thought that maybe passing the dream to you would give her some satisfaction, but she only got bitter."

Twilight thanked him for the information and Ladle and he went back to work. She put a hoof to Rainbow's back. "Rainbow Dash, it sounds like this mare was important to you. Better tell us what happened."

The three friends sat down as Rainbow Dash rubbed her head. "Corkscrew Scissors _is_ one of the best fliers in Equestria. We met when I was a filly, after I got my cutie mark; she took time out of her busy day to coach me. She shared all the tips and tricks she knew, and talked about the Wonderbolts a lot. But she did always consider me a kind of slacker."

"Oh gosh," Fluttershy thought aloud, "you don't think she's _jealous_, do you?"

Twilight grimaced. "It sure seems like it. But we won't know for certain until we talk with her."

After Twilight and Rainbow Dash ate, Corkscrew flew back up to the balcony from her deliveries. She placed some meal tickets in for the chefs. "New orders in, Ladle!" when she turned and saw Rainbow Dash, she rolled her eyes. "Hey kid, why are you still here?"

Rainbow Dash flew into the air. "Uh, we were just here to see about your prob—"

Twilight put a hoof up. "We were just having dinner."

Corkscrew stared at Twilight and Fluttershy a moment before jabbing a hoof into Rainbow's chest. "Look at you. Wonderbolt. Friends with royalty. Star athlete. Big hero. Everypony loves you. It's like you're some crazed fan's dream obsession in their own fan fiction. It's like you're somehow twenty percent more than me. Anything else I should know?"

Rainbow Dash grinned awkwardly. "I'm uh, teacher at the School of Friendship?"

Corkscrew grabbed a tub and used a wing to scoop their plates and empty glasses into it and spoke matter-of-factly. "Rub it in through my chest, my heart, and rub it in my eyes, rub it, just rub it _all-l-l-l _in. Look at this," she stared at the tub, "my life, literally the plate of your life, a buffet. Wasting away." She turned away with a watery glow in her eyes as she moved towards the kitchen. "My name should've been Dirty Dishes." 

* * *

All three of them lowered their heads as they walked the streets of Fillydelphia, trying to think of what to do. It was quite awkward. Fluttershy looked up. "I don't know what happened, but she seems really upset."

Rainbow Dash felt awash in guilt. "It's all my fault."

"I know exactly how you feel," Twilight said with a sigh. "I've been there before. _Think_—was there anything you can remember that maybe you did, or didn't do?"

Rainbow kicked at an empty can. "I existed."

Twilight tsked. "That isn't your fault. Come on, there must be something else."

Rainbow Dash flew up in the air. "Face it, Twilight. I don't know what, or how, but I gotta face it that I hurt my own coach from fillyhood. I mean, without Corkscrew Scissors, I wouldn't be the mare I am."

She passed a pair of tall doors serving as a perch to a group of pigeons that now fluttered around her She batted her hooves wildly. "What is _up _with all these _pigeons_?"

"I read once that they're Fillydelphia's bird of honor. Back in the Independence Era during a siege from the red coat ponies, Fillydelphia used carrier pigeons to communicate with the other cities. Back then, the Wonderbolts sided with the red coats, making it difficult for Pegasi to deliver letters."

Rainbow Dash began to think as they walked by the Wonderbolt Recruitment office. "That's it! Her dream to become a Wonderbolt! We could totally encourage her to tryout!"

Fluttershy tilted her head. "Hmm, do you think she could really qualify?"

Rainbow Dash yelled with spitting enthusiasm, "Are you _kidding_ me? She could run rings around most of the Wonderbolts I know!"

Twilight looked to the sky in thought. "Then it begs the question, how come she never became a Wonderbolt? Does she have confident issues?"

"Not exactly, but why don't we go see her again and ask!" 

* * *

The next day, they were back at the restaurant trying to talk to her.

"I'm too old to be a Wonderbolt, kid."

"Pffft, there's not really an age limit, and if there was one, you're under it."

Corkscrew walked over to a table in the corner and rubbed the heads of twin school-age Unicorn foals. "I've got too much on my plate, kid. By the time I get enough burden off these wings, they'll be crumpled and cramped up."

Rainbow Dash grabbed her face. "That's what you said last time when I was a filly before you moved here. Can't you guys like, hire somepony else?"

Corkscrew sneered. "Ha. We tried. Nopony can keep up with the way I handle deliveries, what with going to the order drop boxes and then making the trip back here while maintaining deliveries."

"You could always train somepony?"

"A Pegasus good enough to keep up is already shooting for the sky." 

* * *

The trio was already back on the street to rethink their approach. They walked by the Cute Critter Convention and Fluttershy perked up. "You know, I was beginning to wonder why I'm even here. But having a pet can always cheer me up when I feel down and useless, like these poor city pigeons with nothing to do. Or hugs, hugs would be nice."

Twilight pondered. "Hmm, nice try Fluttershy, but Corkscrew seems busy enough as it is. I doubt she'd want to add a pet to her life."

"Oh, I hoped that could save the day."

Rainbow Dash gasped. "That's _it!_ Fluttershy, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

Rainbow Dash paced back and forth. "I think she always wanted to be a hero! Fluttershy, do you think you can fly way up there and pretend to have a broken wing? And then when I give the signal, Twilight will…"

Twilight booped Rainbow Dash. "We are _not_ scheming an elaborate plan, and endangering Fluttershy to make Corkscrew look like a hero."

"But we do this all the time!"

Twilight nodded. "And how many times has it worked?"

Rainbow Dash lifted her lead feather, opened her mouth, then looked up. "Ok fine, you have a point. But what else can we do?"

Twilight smirked. "Oh, I think I have a few ideas."


End file.
